dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gods of The World
The World and The World R:2 both have numerous deities as part of their setting. Some are part of the storyline, while others play a more direct role and can be summoned by players in combat. The World The World has six elemental deities, each of which are associated with one of the six elements used in gameplay. Gott Statues of each deity can be found in dungeons of their corresponding element. The gods themselves can also be summoned by high-level Wavemasters or by using rare scrolls, dealing large amounts of elemental damage in combat. In addition to these six, the great god Hebiguso is also known to exist. Many statues and monsters bear his image, and humans are said to raise his animals, the Grunties (or "Puchiguso"), as a way of worshipping him. Known Gods in The World *'Wryneck, the Spirit of Darkness' - Wryneck has what appears to be a Celtic cross piercing its chest that has a strong resemblance to Skeith's wand. Wrynecks are birds that were often associated with the practices of jinxes and witchcraft. In British folklore, Wryneck was also the name for malevolent spirits. *'Yarthkins, the Spirit of Earth' Yarthkins are earth fairies found in British Mythology. *'Vulcan, the Spirit of Fire' Vulcan is the Roman god of fire and volcanoes. *'Lanceor, the Spirit of Thunder' - In The World R:2's History, Lanceor destroys Carmina Gadelica. Lanceor was the prince of the king of Ireland in Arthurian Mythology. *'Merrows, the Spirit of Water' Merrows are Celtic water spirits, similar to mermaids and mermen. *'Krake, the Spirit of Wood' Krake is the Norwegian word for "withered old tree". *'Hebiguso, the Cross-legged God' The World R:2 thumb|Sol the God of Creation and his brother Cernunnos the God of Death. See also The World R:2 History. With the introduction of The World R:2, CC Corp created an new backstory, set one hundred years after The World. Many new gods and goddesses were added to the Pantheon. The six elemental gods are still present, but Hebiguso is now absent. Known Gods in The World R:2 *'Anu, the Goddess of Stars' - The City of Mac Anu is named after this Goddess. :Anu is a Sumerian god of the stars, possessing the power to judge men. His stars would become soldiers to destroy the wicked. *'Aurora, the Goddess of Light' - Aurora was captured by the mortal races during the War against the Gods. They sealed her into a statue located in the Hulle Granz Cathedral and used her divine power as a fuel for the Crest Gun. Due to similarities with Aura, Aurora seems to be an attempt by CC Corp to cover up her existence. *'Cernunnos, the God of Death' - Cernunnos was defeated by his older brother Sol, the God of Creation and was sealed in the Kingdom of the Dead. Refusing to recognize his own death, Cernunnos appealed to his brother seven times to be brought back to the land of the living, but was denied all seven times. Furious, he led his army of the dead against Airceltrai, the City of Dawn, in order to force Sol to return his soul back to his body, but when he tried to cross the lake of the Dead World of Indieglut Lugh, the root of the giant white tree, Hladgud, came down and blocked him. Cernunnos was forced to return to the Kingdom of the Dead. It is said that Cernunnos still plans to return to the land of the living and rule over it. The monsters in the world are said to be his pawns. :Cernunnos 250px|thumb|right|A statue of Folset *'Folset, the God of Judgement' - Folset guards the Morrigu Barrow Wall that blocks the Heavenly Path. It is said only those who are worthy can open these gates and enter the land of the gods, the City of Dawn Airceltrai. The Beast Statues scattered throughout The World R:2 are all of Folset. Folset is a transliteration of Forseti *'Myulin, the Goddess of Harvest' - The first Goddess created by Sol, she became his partner and helped him create the world by naming all of the creatures within it. Later, she would curse the Elves and transform them into Humans. *'Sol, the God of Creation' - Eons ago Sol accidentally killed his brother Cernunnos during a quarrel. His lamentations of grief were what created the world. Eventually Sol would go on to create all of the other Gods and Goddesses, as well as the mortal races. :Sol is the latin word for "sun". *'Taranis, the God of the Sun' :Taranis was originally a Celtic god of thunder. *'Eir, the Goddess of Tranquility' - The Harvest Cleric class is said to fight in her name. :Eir is a Norse god, its name meaning "help" or "mercy". Notes *During the events of .hack// Games, it was possible to invoke the gods of the elements: Fire, Earth, Wood, Thunder, Darkness, Ice, as well as other two non-elemental beings (Goblin and Jutah). *In .hack// G.U. the elemental gods are no longer present in the world, so they can not be invoked, besides the elements: wood, thunder, ice were replaced by: air, light and water respectively. category: The World category: The World R:2